Coleção de Songfics
by Nathalyie
Summary: Uma coleção de songfics, mostrando os pensamentos por trás dos personagens que são vítimas de passados obscuros e erros incorrigíveis. 2ª- Itachi- Numb- Linkin Park.
1. Hinata::Perfect::Simple Plan

Gênero: Drama/Angst/Family

Personagem: Hinata

Música: Perfect - Simple Plan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perfect

_(Perfeito)_

Hey dad look at me

_(Ei pai olhe para mim)_

Think back and talk me

_(Pense no passado e me diga)_

Did I grow up according to the plan?

_(Eu cresci de acordo com seus planos?)_

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

_(E você pensa que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo fazendo as coisas que eu eu gosto de fazer?)_

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

_(Mas machuca quando você desaprova tudo)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Pra você, eu sempre fui uma inútil. Eu não cresci como você planejava. Eu não nasci o que você queria. Eu sou uma menina. E você queria um menino. Esse foi o primeiro desvio de

seus planos. E ai você descobriu que eu era frágil. Além de menina, eu era frágil. Nasci frágil, delicada e tímida. Tudo que você não queria, eu era. E então, outra decepção. Eu nunca

quis me tornar ninja. Eu jamais desejei tirar vidas. Eu queria uma vida simples e calma, ao lado dos que me amavam. E você sempre achou isso perda de tempo. No final, eu estava

fazendo o que eu queria, e pra você, era perda de tempo. E assim você dizia aquelas palavras duras, que uma criança não merece ouvir. E me machuca como ninguém.

-

-

-

And now I try hard to make it

_(E agora eu tento ficar bem)_

I just wanna make you proud

_(Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso)_

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

_(Eu nunca serei boa o suficiente pra você)_

I can't pretend that

_(Eu não consigo fingir que)_

I'm alright

_(Eu estou bem)_

And you can't change me

_(E você não pode me mudar)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

O tempo passou, e até hoje eu tento dizer para mim mesma que está tudo bem. Você nunca mais falou que eu era uma inútil. Mas você estava ocupado com a Hanabi, não é mesmo?

Ela é perfeita. Pra você, ela é tudo que você queria que eu fosse. Eu me tornei uma ninja apenas para te satisfazer. Mas você só ficou feliz quando a Hanabi se formou na academia. Eu

apenas queria que você se sentisse orgulhoso. Mas nada dá certo. Não enquanto Hanabi-chan estiver aqui. Mas ela não é a culpada. Nem eu. Eu sou assim. Tímida, delicada, frágil e

fraca. Não sou um gênio e nem um prodígio. E você não pode mudar isso.

-

-

-

Cause we lost it all

_(Poque nós perdemos tudo)_

Nothing lasts forever

_(Nada dura para sempre)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

Now it's just too late

_(Agora é apenas muito tarde)_

And we can't to back

_(E nós não podemos voltar atrás)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Eu ainda me lembro de qaundo eu tinha 4 anos. Eu você e mamãe. Tudo era melhor. Você sorria, amava a okaa-san e me tratava como sua filha. E não como a herdeira principal. Mas

tudo que é bom dura pouco. 1 ano depois nasceu Hanabi. E neste mesmo dia, eu perdi minha mãe. E você o seu jeito paterno. A partir daquele dia você já não era meu pai. Você era

simplesmente Hyuuga Hiashi, o líder do clãn Hyuuga. Mas eu não consegui acompanhar estas mudanças. Eu não sou a menina perfeita. Eu não sou a Hyuuga perfeita. E sinto muito por

isso. Tudo que eu queria, era minha vida antiga. A que eu vivi a vários anos atrás. Mas não podemos voltar atrás. E eu não sou perfeita. Não sou Hanabi-chan e nem Neji-nii-san. Eu

não sou uma filha perfeita. Não pra você.

-

-

-

I try not to think

_(E tento não pensar)_

About the pain I feel inside

_(Sobre a dor que eu sinto interiormente)_

Did you know you used to be my hero?

_(Você sabia que costumava ser o meu herói?)_

All the days you spent with me

_(Todos os dias que você passou comigo)_

Now seem so far away

_(Agora parecem tão distantes)_

And it feels like don't care anymore

_(E parece que você não liga mais)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Toda vez que eu te vejo passar a mão na cabeça da Hanabi e dizer, bom trabalho, eu tento não pensar na dor que me invade. Tento expulsar o semtimeno de rejeição que me assola.

E tudo que eu penso é em quando você apenas pensava no meu bem estar. Em quando você matou um homem para me salvar. Quando sacrificou o irmão que você tanto amava para

me ter contigo novamente. Você naquela época se tornou meu herói. Mas isso me parece distante. Como os dias em que você adorava treinar arremeços de kunai só para me ver

acertar e sorrir aquele sorrisinho tímido e feliz. Mas tudo isso passou. E sou só eu que sinto falta disso. Você age como se isso jamais tivesse acontecido.

-

-

-

And now I try hard to make it

_(E agora eu tento ficar bem)_

I just wanna make you proud

_(Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso)_

I'm never gonna be good enogh for you

_(Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você)_

I can't stand another fight

_(Eu não consigo suportar outra briga)_

And nothing' alright

_(E nada está bem)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Eu olho para este simples diário onde eu desabafo todas as minhas mágoas, e penso em tudo que aconteceu até hoje. Escrevo neste diário desde meus seis anos até eu fazer quinze.

Realmente, o tempo passou. Exatamente nove longos anos. Lembro-me de quando eu tinha 13, e num momento de fúria, discuti com você. Nossa primeira discução. De muitas que

estavam por vir. E agora eu tenho desesseis anos. E nada melhorou entre nós.

-

-

-

Cause we lost it all

_(Porque nós perdemos tudo)_

Nothing lasts forever

_(Nada dura para sempre)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

Now it's just too late

_(Agora é apenas muito tarde)_

And we can't to back

_(E nós não podemos voltar atrás)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Dezessete anos e nada mudou. Olho para meu caderno de capa rosada onde eu sempre desabafei, e simplesmente choro. Choro porque eu perdi tudo o que eu prezava. Uma família.

Mas jamais consegui constituir isto entre nós novamente. Porque nada dura para sempre, foi o que você disse em meio a uma das milhares de nossas discuções. Lembro-me de ter

gritado que podia não durar para sempre, mas podia durar até o fim de nossas vidas. Ele gritou milhares de coisas sobre mudanças, e tudo que eu pude murmurar foi um eu não nasci

perfeita. Eu não consigo ser perfeita. Não pposso voltar no tempo e consertar minhas fraquezas. Porque eu não sou perfeita. Eu sinto muito, pai.

-

-

-

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

_(Nada vai mudar as coisas que você disse)_

Nothing's gonna make this right again

_(Nada vai fazer isso dar certo novamente)_

Please don't turn your back

_(Por favor não vire as costas)_

I can't belive it's hard

_(Eu não consigo acreditar que é tão difícil)_

Just to talk to you

_(Somente falar com você)_

But you don't understand

_(Mas você não entende)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Eu decidi sair de casa. Tavez isso me abrisse caminhos para uma vida melhor. E você disse que eu era a herdeira principal. Mas isso não é verdade, Hanabi-chan era a herdeira ideal.

Então porque jogar a responsabilidade em mim e treinar a ela? Você então disse um você tem razão, e virou-se para ir embora. Mentalmente pedi para que não fosse embora, que não

virasse as costas, mas você continuou seu caminho. E você me deixou para trás. _Novamente._

-

-

-

Cause we lost it all

_(Porque nós perdemos tudo)_

Nothing lasts forever

_(Nada dura para sempre)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

Now it's just too late

_(Agora é apenas muito tarde)_

And we can't go back

_(E nós não podemos voltar atrás)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Decidi não voltar atrás com minhas palavras. Peguei minha coisas e fui. Eu já perdi a muito a familia que eu amava. A muito já era tarde para recuperar o que eu desejava. E agora,

tudo que eu tenho em mente, é que nada vai durar para sempre. E eu não sou perfeita. Não sou a pessoa certa para mudanças. Minha vida, perdeu o sentido. Passei a viver para ser

uma ninja, mas eu virei sensei. Porque eu não sou perfeita como Hanabi-chan ou Neji-nii-san. Eles viraram jounins e Anbus. Mas como disse, eu não consigo ser perfeita.

-

-

-

Cause we lost it all

_(Porque nós perdemos tudo)_

Nothing lasts forever

_(Nada dura para sempre)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito)_

Now it's just too late

_(Agora é apenas muito tarde)_

And we can't go back

_(E nós não podemos voltar atrás)_

I'm sorry

_(Me desculpe)_

I can't be... perfect...

_(Eu não consigo ser... perfeito...)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Encontrei alguém que assim como eu, não era perfeito. Um amor que a muito eu havia esquecido voltou. Nós nos envolvemos e vivemos felizes por um tempo. Mas nada dura par sempre.

Ele evoluiu e cresceu. Mas eu não sou perfeita como Sakura-san, Tenten-san ou até mesmo como Ino-san. E para mim, é simplesmente meuito tarde para resgatar minha vida. Eu não

posso voltar atrás. Não sou perfeita, e por isso decidi encontrar meu lugar. Sai de Konoha sozinha, e agora eu era uma traidora. Me desculpe, pai. Mas é simplesmente como eu disse

antes. Eu não consigo ser perfeita...


	2. Itachi::Numb::Linkin Park

Gênero: Family/Angst/Drama

Personagem: Itachi

Música: Numb - Linkin Park

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Numb

_(Entorpecido)_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless.

_(Eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)_

Lost under the surface.

_(Perdido sob a aparência)_

I don't know what you're expecting of me.

_(Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim)_

Put under the pressure

_(Pressionando-me a fazer suas vontades)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que você quer, pai.- diz o garoto, com uma expressão séria.

- Não é pra você entender, Itachi. Quero que faça isso pelo clãn. Ele tem que manter sua aparência.- diz o homem, sério.

- _Aparência.... É só com isso que você se preocupa...._- pensa o moreno, amargo.

- Mas o que você espera que eu faça?- pergunta o garoto de orbes cor ônix, olhando para o pai, sério.

- Quero que faça o que é certo para o clãn. Quero que mate Keiko.- responde, com frieza.

- Matá-la é errado!- arrebate, bravo.

- Não quero saber o que é certo e nem o que é errado. Quero que a mate.- diz, com raiva.- Ou Mikoto pagará as conseqüências.- termina com um sorriso irônico.

- Vou matá-la.- termina o garoto, com pesar.

- Que bom.- termina o líder do clãn, com um sorriso macabro.

- _Não sei o que pretende, me pressionando e chantageando, mas um dia isso vai acabar._- cerrando o punho.-_ pai._- termina os pensamntos com um tom de deboche.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Caught in the undetow, just caught in the undertow

_(Pego na correnteza, apenas pego na correnteza)_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_(Cada passo que dou é outro erro para você)_

Caught in the undetow, just caught in the undertow

_(Pego na correnteza, apenas pego na correnteza)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Mate-me se quiser, Itachi-kun. A escolha é sua.- diz a garota, olhando séria para o anbu.- mas você sabe que quem está errado é seu pai.

- Eu sei que ele está errado, e sei que eu também estou.- diz ele, abaixando a espada e se aproximando da garota.- mas se eu deixá-la viver, minha mãe pagará por isso.- enfiando

sua katana no peito dela.

- V-você não deveria fazer isso.- diz a garota, caindo no chão.- é errado, Itachi-kun.- diz a morena, para em seguida falecer.

- Para você, eu sempre estive errado, Keiko-chan.- diz com um tom de tristeza.- Para você, todo passo que eu dei, era errado.- termina ele, para recolocar a máscara e pegar o corpo

da jovem, e ir embora, em direção ao clãn. Com o coração apertado.

_-_

_-_

_-_

I've become so numb

_(Eu tornei-me tão entorpecido)_

I can't feel you there

_(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)_

Become so tired

_(Fiquei tão cansado)_

So much more aware

_(Muito mais conciente)_

I'm becoming this

_(Estou me tornando isso)_

All I want to do

_(Tudo o que eu mais quero fazer)_

Is be more like me

_(É ser mais como eu)_

And be less like you

_(E ser menos como você)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- O que aconteceu, filho?- pergunta a mulher de cabelos negros e feições meigas.

- Nada, mãe.- responde, e vendo que não a convenceu, completa.- apenas cansado da missão.

- Então descanse, meu anjo.- responde ela, com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem.- sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto.- _Não sinto você mais aqui, Keiko._- e então dá um sorriso de deboche.- _Claro que não a sinto. Eu a matei._

- Tenho que parar de obedecê-lo, pai. Estou me tornando igual a você. Um homem que vive para servir aos ideais de alguém maior.- sussurra.- Tenho que começar a agir por minha

própria vontade.

- Tenho que ser mais eu.- se levanta da cama.- E menos você.- completa, indo para o banheiro tomar banho.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

_(Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?0_

Holding too tightly

_(Segurando firmemente) _

Afraid to loser control

_(Com medo de perder o controle)_

Because everthing that you thought I would be

_(Porque tudo o que você pensou eu que seria)_

Has fallen apart right in front of you

_(Caiu na sua frente)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Para Itachi!- grita, o homem, desesperado.

- Não!- enfiando a katana no coração da mulher de orbes cor ônix.

- Você está louco!- grita o homem, segurando-lhe a mão, firmente.

- Você não entende. Está usando o clãn para conseguir poder. E isso é errado.- diz o garoto, encarando o pai com frieza.

- Eu te criei com todos os cuidados, para ser o herdeiro do clãn. Pensei que seria forte, e guiaria nosso clãn para a glória.- diz o homem, caindo sentado, desesperado.

- Você achou que eu seria como você?- diz Itachi, descrente.- Que patético. Jamais seria como você. Um homem corrupto.- matando o pai.

- Você me decepcionou, Itachi.- Diz Fugaku, e em seguida falece, no chão.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Caught in the undetow, just caught in the undertow

_(Pego na correnteza, apenas pego na correnteza)_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_(Cada passo que dou é outro erro para você)_

Caught in the undetow, just caught in the undertow

_(Pego na correnteza, apenas pego na correnteza)_

And every second I waste is more than I can take

_(E a cada segundo que eu perco é mais do que eu posso ter)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- A partir de hoje és um membro da akatsuki. Konan, mostre o quarto dele.- diz o homem de cabelos alaranjados.

- Vamos, fedelho.- diz a azulada, com raiva do menino.

- É aqui.- diz a mesma, saindo do quarto.

- Un...- responde Itachi, e em segida entra no quarto, fechando a porta e se deitando na cama.

- _É errado, Itachi._- a voz da amiga novamente lhe vem a cabeça.

- Para você, tudo é errado, Keiko. Eu só queria que você estivesse viva. Para me dizer isso novamente.- murmura o Uchiha.

- Eu só queria morrer e encontrá-la novamente.- sorri.- Mas como você mesma já disse, tudo o que faço é errado. E você foi para o céu. E eu irei pro inferno, junto de meu pai.

_-_

_-_

_-_

I've become so numb

_(Eu tornei-me tão entorpecido)_

I can't feel you there

_(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)_

Become so tired

_(Fiquei tão cansado)_

So much more aware

_(Muito mais conciente)_

I'm becoming this

_(Estou me tornando isso)_

All I want to do

_(Tudo o que eu mais quero fazer)_

Is be more like me

_(É ser mais como eu)_

And be less like you

_(E ser menos como você)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Tenho que ser rápido!- pensa o moreno, correndo pelas florestas, com a roupa totalmente ensangëntada, na sua frente, a akatsuki Konan lhe guiava para a base._

_- Keiko.... Você está aqui, não é?- pergunta ele, esperando vê-la sair do meio das moitas, com um sorriso do tipo: Fui pega._

_- Kuso....- murmura ele, ao ver-se sozinho, com aquela mulher que lhe era tão estranha.- Não sinto sua presença, Keiko-chan. Não mais._

_- Vamos logo seu pivete maldito.- resmunga Konan, furiosa pelo garoto ter ganhado dela._

_- Estou logo atrás de ti.- diz ele no pé do ouvido da jovem, com um sorriso de deboche.- Você que é lenta.- apertando o passo e passando na frente da mesma._

- Você conseguiu. Me tornou igual a ti. Pai.- diz Itachi em um tom amargo, se olhando no espelho.- Mas eu vou mudar. É o que eu mais quero. E o que Uchiha Itachi quer, ele consegue.-

sorri e sai do quarto.- Serei eu, e não você.- E com isso começa a caminhar, afastando as lembranças de seus pensamentos.

_-_

_-_

_-_

And I know

_(E eu sei)_

I may end up failing too

_(Eu posso terminar até cair também)_

But I know

_(Mas eu sei)_

You were just like me

_(Você acabou como eu)_

With someone disappointed in you

_(Com alguém decepcionado com você)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- _Estou decepcionado com você._- assim como a voz da amiga ia e vinha em sua cabeça, a do se pai também veio. Suas últimas palavras.

- Mas eu também estou decepcionado com você, pai.- pensa, amargo.- Você pode ter morrido decepcionado comigo, mas você morreu com uma pessoa decepcionada com você.- sorri,

sádico.

- Eu, ao contrário de você, lutarei até cair, não conseguir mas nem se quer respirar. Lutarei até meu último suspirar.- diz o Uchiha, convencido.

_-_

_-_

_-_

I've become so numb

_(Eu tornei-me tão entorpecido)_

I can't feel you there

_(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)_

Become so tired

_(Fiquei tão cansado)_

So much more aware

_(Muito mais conciente)_

I'm becoming this

_(Estou me tornando isso)_

All I want to do

_(Tudo o que eu mais quero fazer)_

Is be more like me

_(É ser mais como eu)_

And be less like you

_(E ser menos como você)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- _E essa vontade... Vontade de não me tornar o que você foi um dia, se tornou uma obsseção.- _pensa ele. Já estava na Akatsuki há 2 anos, com 15 anos completos, era mais

competente e maduro, muito mais conciente de que estava se tornando seu próprio pai. A pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.- _Fiquei tão entorpecido nessa obsseção que nem percebi,_

_que o que me tornei, é nada mais nada menos que a pessoa que mais odeio.- _pensa, enquanto treinava na floresta, sozinho.- Eu me tornei você. Agora resta mudar e me tornar eu

mesmo.- finalizando tanto seus pensamentos quanto seu treinamento.

_-_

_-_

_-_

I've become so numb

_(Eu tornei-me tão entorpecido)_

I can't feel you there

_(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)_

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

_((Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja))_

I've become so numb

_(Eu tornei-me tão entorpecido)_

I can't feel you there

_(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)_

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

_((Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja))_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- _Igual ele...- _pensou Itachi, ao sentir a espada de Sasuke perfurar-lhe o coração.- _Igual á você eu me tornei, vivi como você, com desejo de poder, e morri do mesmo jeito que você. Pai.- _

pensa Itachi, enquanto caia no chão duro, escutando seu coração batendo fraco.- _Me tornei o que eu menos queria ser. Me tornei igual a ti. Mesmo não querendo ser como você,_

_eu sou. E assim como você, morri nas mãos de quem eu menos esperava._- termina seus pensamentos, ao escutar a voz de alguém que a muito tempo ele esqueceu.- _Eu avisei, Itachi-_

_kun. É errado. Era errado. Sempre foi errado._- escutou a voz doce, lhe dizendo em um sussuro aquelas palavras de repreenção.- K-Keiko...- murmura.- Você tinha razão. Como sempre.

Tinha razão.- sorri.- Com estas palavras, mergulha na escuridão eterna, fechando seuss olhos para nunca mais abri-los.

- _É simplesmente... Tarde demais, meu amor...._- como um sopro de vento, a voz da Uchiha é escutada. Keiko estava lá. Protegendo a pessoa que amava.- _Se você sente minha presença, _

_é porque eu estou aqui... Itachi-kun... Mas é simplesmente... Tarde demais._


End file.
